


Kinktober Day 26 - Stripping

by sassykenzie1



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassykenzie1/pseuds/sassykenzie1
Summary: Ryuji strips for Akira.Stripping |Scat | Burnplay
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947967
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Kinktober Day 26 - Stripping

Akira lays back on his bed, staring up at Ryuji. Ryuji is playing with his jacket, trying to be seductive. Either way, it’s attractive to Akira. Ryuji tosses the jacket aside and starts toying with the bottom of his shirt. He lifts it enough to show his stomach, awkwardly shaking his hips. 

He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it aside. He slowly unhooks his belt and removes it loop by loop. He undoes the front of his pants and slowly pulls the two sides apart to show off the front of his underwear. 

He turns around and slowly pushes his pants down and shows his ass towards Akira. He slowly pushes the pants down, kicking them away awkwardly. He plays with the top of his underwear, pushing them down to reveal his pubic hair but then pulling them back up for a few minutes before he shoves them down.


End file.
